My Adviser
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: -Troy is confuse. Very confuse. He don t know what the hell will happen to his life. Unexpectedly, Sharpay is there to help her. Will she be successful? TROYPAY! Rating may change to M. Oneshot.  I think  R&R PI can still add one chap. Tell m what u thnk


**_Unexpected Twist_**

"AAAHHH!" I screamed with all my might. All my worries and confusion, I screamed it all out. I SCREAMED TO LET IT ALL OUT. Then I heard someone walking. I looked up, startled to see Sharpay coming down the aisle. "Sharpay? What are you doing here?" I began to ask.

Sharpay looked at me curiously. "I was helping Ms. Darbus to rebalance MY show, in which I am now playing Gabriella." She smirked. Trust me, I don`t like that smirk. She then gave me a shrewd, questioning look. "And the reason for you to be here is?"

I hesitated. "I guess I feel like this is really a good place to-" I stopped, embarassed.

"Scream?" said a woman's voice. "Feel free" Ms. Darbus said. Where did she come from? WTH?

"Or... just to think." I said.

The drama teacher nodded. "The stage is a wonderful partner in the process of self-discovery," she said. "You seem very comfortable up there." I saw Sharpay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. A bored expression readable on her face.

"I do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," Ms. D replied with conviction. "Which is why... I submitted an application in your name to Juilliard"

"It was you?" Sharpay asked in surprise. I bet I looked for surprise than her.

"Better to consider these opportunities now than in 10 years, when life might limit your choices," she said her voice softening a bit. "If I overstepped I apologize."

I shooked my head. "I`m not mad, just... confused."

"What I learned from the stage is to trust one`s instincts," Ms. D said.

"And actually, that take courage." Sharpay said softly. "A quality you don`t seem to lack..."

"Indeed." Ms. D said. "Well, Ms. Evans, Mr. Bolton, I need to go now." She said and walked away. Then she added, "Last one out turn off the light!" With that, she was gone.

There was silence.

"Um... I should go now." Sharpay said.

I hesitated. "Don`t"

"Pardon me?"

"I... arr... said... um... don`t..."

"Are you commanding me?"

I looked at her, clearly embarrassed. "I just want some... company."

She smiled and raised her eyebrow. "You want MY company?"

"Um... yes please?" I pleaded. She rolled her eyes playfully and sat on the piano bench and stared right back at me.

Silence.

"Sharpay?"

"Yes Troy?"

"If... if you didn`t get the scholarship... what`ll you do?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I`ll sure be hysterical at first... but I`ll get over it. Hopefully. But... I`m sure I`ll get that scholarship." She said, head high. "Why did you ask?"

I sighed. "It`s just that I... don`t know what to do."

"Look Bolton, I don`t know what the heck your situation is... but one thing I know." She paused. "You will always do what the heart tells you. You`re TROY BOLTON! You always know what to do."

"What if... what if... I`ll do the wrong thing..." I said. "I really don`t know what to do."

"Troy... if your problem is choosing between theater or basketball, that`s easy. There are scholarships for both."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"You don`t know?" She grinned. "My dad can offer you both, if you want too."

"Really?" I asked once again. My body was filled with hope.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Oh my god, Sharpay. Thank you so much." I got down from the stage and sat beside her on the piano bench. Surprisingly, I hugged her. Clearly, I do not know what I`m doing. "OKAAY. You`re Welcome?" She said and pushed me away. "You are so happy."

I had a big smile plastered on my face. "I am."

She once again rolled her eyes. The she looked at me seriously. "Are you sure that`s your only problem?"

I looked at her. Eye to eye. Heart to heart. "No..."

She chuckled and I frowned. "Sometimes, not all things stay permanent."

I sighed. "I know that..." I said. "But... I want them to be permanent."

"That wish, I doubt it will come true."

"Look, I`m proud for Gabriella." I said. "But, I just want to be near her, to see her everyday..."

"Then study in Stanford, dork."

"We both know I don`t have the brain for that."

She laughed. A perfect music. "Yeah. I know that."

"What will I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go to California, live there, study there."

She said it like it was so simple. "But my dad and Chad, they want me to be in U of A... Everybody expect me to be in U of A."

"Do you want to be in U of A?" She stared at me , looking for an answer.

"I... i... I don`t know." I said honestly.

"Do what your heart tells you. If you can`t choose between basketball and theater, you can always go for both. Remember that not all things are permanent." With that she kissed my cheek. I swear there was a little tingle. Might be because I`m not used of Sharpay being this nice to me and her kissing me. "Well, its getting late. See you at rehearsals. Toodles!"

"Toodles"

* * *

**_A/N: I know it suck. But, I think I`ll continue this. Maybe the rating may change to M. I don`t know. Should I continue? -Rose. :D_**


End file.
